


Early Morning

by TrashBish13



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), it chapter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: A little one shot that follows after Little Lady.





	Early Morning

I could feel the jostles of the carriage as I started to wake up in the early morning. I could feel something, no, someone lay behind me along with a familiar scent around me. As my eyes opened I could see that I was in the trailer of Robert Gray. It took a moment to process everything but when I peaked out the window I saw that I was no where near home. Currently we were passing through a thick forest that seemed to have a road nestled inside it. The circus must have left that night as I slept after he tucked me into bed. All I could do was shrug and lay back in my spot beside him.

He was warm. Warmer than usual. He was even shirtless as he laid beside me and just in his underwear. His arm that was lazily draped around my side pulled me in closer to him and a tired groan escaped his lips. He really was a heavy sleeper as the carriage hit a particularly rough bump that sent some things rattling on a shelf close by, yet nothing fell over. His face burning into the back of my neck and I could hear him taking in a deep breath, another groan following after. Shortly after I felt the twitching of his cock against my back and I could already feel the need between my legs for it. We had our fun the night before and tt was early morning. I shouldn’t be so eager for sex, but I was already gently grinding back into him when his cock twitched again. 

“Eager little lady, aren’t you?” Robert’s gravely morning voice cooed behind me along with a teasing chuckle to match. “Get fucked the night before and wanting my cock for breakfast.” His hand dipped between my legs to part them. His hips dipped so he could prod me with the bulge. At hearing my whiny gasp he let out another chuckle. “Relax for Old Mister Gray. I’ll take good care of you. I always will.”

With that he moved his hand away so he could tug down his underwear just enough so he could free himself. With his hand on my hip he lined himself up and started to slowly push in. My body yearned for the only way he could fill me up and I couldn’t ignore pushing back against him so he would be inside me sooner. There were few and far in between times he would be gentle and in his tired state this was one of those times. With a few grunts and groans he was fully inside, and his arm looped back around my waist. His thrusts were slow and deep, making sure he rolled his hips each time. I could feel him drooling on the back of my neck as he sloppily kissed along the bare skin. Moans and whines were all I could make which only grew louder when he finally picked up his pace.

We were in no rush though. No time constraint like before one of his performances. No madness in the throws of our pleasure. Just focusing on each other. Our kisses were slow and tired with each one but a fire of passion that was always on the tips of our tongues. 

“What a good little thing. My good little girl.” His words tumbled from his lips after each kiss. “All mine. You belong to me. All of you belongs to me.”

“Yours. All yours. Now and forever, Robert.” My eyes were barely open, but I could see that particular wicked glint in his eyes. Something was on his mind and it wouldn’t be until the last minute I would ever possibly know. I couldn’t care any less though. 

My mind was still a hazy fog as we continued in our early morning romping. I had lost track of time between the orgasms that sent waves through my body, each one more intense than the last. I could tell he was getting closer with how he was sounding. He had repositioned himself so he could get as deep as he could go, bottoming out each time. His fingertips dug into the flesh of my hips almost painfully and his other arm was looped around my head, his hand on my forehead to make my head lean back to look at him. Something wasn’t quite right in his eyes still and it wasn’t a trick of the light. Something wasn’t right either in the way his face scrunched up with each thrust. 

“Want my cum so badly, don’t you? Want to be filled with my seed?” He hissed to me, but it wasn’t really a question. Not when he knew the answer already. “Going to fill you. Fill you so full of me you’ll pop!”

With that his thrusting got wilder and more erratic. Strings of curse words and my name were the only things I could make out through his groans and grunts. Drool was dripping from his lip onto the pillow, his hand and on my cheek. All I could think was how warm it was and how I wanted more of it. Another time though. Right now, I wanted nothing more than his cum pumped deep into me. And that’s exactly what he did.

Just a few more thrusts and Robert came undone. His body shuddering with each twitch of his cock as it spurted hot cum deep inside me. My body followed suite for one last orgasm that made my body shiver against his. For a moment our bodies got lost, like they stretched onward for God who knows how long. But when we came to we both collapsed against the other. I could feel his chest heaving as he panted behind me. Odd, I couldn’t feel a heartbeat, but the afterglow of our morning fun distracted me from thinking too far into it. His hand slid from my hip to the lower part of my stomach. A tired hum vibrated from his lips as he gave one last kiss to the top of my head.

“Get some rest now, my little lady. We have a long way to go still and I want you well rested for when we wake up again.” A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest and soon was replaced with the sounds of his snoring.

The morning rays that I could spy through the curtains were getting hazier by the second as I started to drift back to sleep. I made no move to slide myself free of his cock. I would be in a new strange place, but things felt right. Everything in the moment felt right despite how wrong they truly were underneath it all.


End file.
